El campeón de campeones
by kurayami sora
Summary: Aburrimiento, aburrimiento era lo que sentía. Necesitaba emoción... o bien acabar con ese abrrimiento. Para siempre.


El campeón de campeones.

Esto es raro. No se en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esta cosa tan... rara?

No me alargo más, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Aburrimiento. Aburrimiento era lo que sentía en ese momento.<p>

En su momento, lo que más amaba en el mundo eran las batallas. Viajó por todo Kanto, hasta llegó a Johto.

Su viaje fue divertido, emocionante, peligroso, etc., etc.

Venció a una organización criminal él solo, ganó las 8 medallas de la región, venció repetidas veces a su mejor amigo, quien en ese entonces era su rival, un muchacho arrogante y engreído, el cual luego de ser campeón por aproximadamente 10 minutos porque lo derroté, llegó a ser liíder de gimnasio de ciudad verde.

Incluso completó la pokédex, la enciclopedia del profesor Oak. Ah el profesor que le pregunta a todos los nuevos entrenadores sus típicas preguntas:

-Eres chico o chica-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

O la tonta pregunta que le hizo cuando empezó su viaje, el nombre de su nieto.

A pesar de los constantes enfrentamientos con Green, las batallas con el Team Rocket, o Leaf, la otra pokédex holder, la vida era mejor a los 11 años.

Ahora... era simplemente... aburrido.

Pocos entrenadores juntaban las 8 medallas, y eran menos los que tenían el valor de enfrentarlos, así que tenía mucho, demasiado, tiempo libre.

Luego de ser campeón, viajó al monte plateado en Johto, para entrenar. En ese lugar, fue derrotado por Hibiki, un niño 3 años menor que él. Esa derrota fue una humillación, entrenó y lo derrotó.

Luego, un joven llamado Yuuki llegó a Kanto, diciendo que quería enfrentarlo, fue derrotado con facilidad.

Su nombre es Red, el campeón de Kanto. El campeón de campeones.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, mi vida era mejor a los 11, ahora, el puesto de campeón no es igual.<p>

En mi viaje no hablaba con nadie, pero cada vez que miraba a alguien, se ponía a hablarme. Ahora mis 2 mejores amigos, Green y Leaf, están saliendo juntos muy seguido. Es de esperarse, ya tenemos 19 años todos. Nunca me interesó relacionarme con la gente. Pero esos 2 siempre fueron más extrovertidos.

Bill, el joven que lo ayudó con el sistema de cambio, estaba saliendo con la hermana de Green.

Antes salía con la élite 4 de la liga, ya no. Ellos me llamaban, yo los rechazaba. Hasta que se aburrieron de llamarme.

Cuando Green no estaba con Leaf, eos luchando. Siempre esra lo mismo, era una batalla larga, pero siempre terminaba derrotándolo.

Siempre era igual.

Debería hacer algo.

Debería hacer algo para cambiar mi vida.

Debería haer algo emocionante.

Ese era el problema.

En todo este tiempo, con tantas aventuras, tanto riesgo.

Dejé de emocionarme.

Dejé de vivir.

¿Debería retirarme?

¿Debería hacer un viaje?

¿Debería volver al Monte Plateado a entrenar?

¿Debería?

¿Debería acabar con mi aburrimiento?

¿Debería acabar con esta aburrida vida?

¿Debería?

¿Debería?

¿Debería?

* * *

><p>-Red. ¿Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó Green al campeón, quien estaba mirando desde la cima de la Torre pokémon de Pueblo lavanda.<p>

-Solo... pienso- le respondió él.

-Vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer- decía Green sacando a su Pidgeot.-Te esperaré en el gimnasio- dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Más cosas-pensó Red.

-Más cosas aburridas-

-Más cosas aburridas , repetitivas-

-Más cosas aburridas, repetitivas y sin emoción-

-¿Debería?... si...- dijo sacando a todo su equipo de sus poké balls.

-Chicos, desde ahora son libres... Charizard, ve a las montañas. Venusaur, ve a los campos. Blastoise, ve a los ríos. Lapras, ve al mar. Snorlax, vete con Charizard a las montañas... y Pikachu, amigo, vuelve al bosque verde. Charizard, llévate volando a Lapras al océano y luego ve a las montañas- dio la orden final a sus pokémon.

Así fue, tristes, sus pokémon obedecieron. Charizard se llevó a Lapras, Blastoise se fue volando con sus cañones, Venusaur y Snorlax bajaron por las escaleras de la torre y Pikachu... Pikachu no se fue.

-Perdón amigo debes irte, debes ser feliz- le dijo Red a Pikachu, quien con los ojos con lágrimas, se fue alcanzando a los otros 2 pokémon.

-¿Será verdad?-

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen?-

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen de mi?-

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen de mi, que soy el campeón de campeones?-

-Pues... yo creo que si- fueron las últimas palabras del campeón de campeones... antes de saltar de la Torre pokémon.

* * *

><p>Ok? no tengo idea de como se me ocurrió esto. Es algo tétrico. Es algo macabro. Me encanta.<p>

Hay muchos como yo, que no le gustan los finales felices.

Denme su opinión si les gustó (o lo odiaron, sean libres de lanzarme ciber-tomates).

Algún review?


End file.
